User blog:TF2/I'd Just Like To Make a Few Announcements
Anyway I'll be doing paragraphs for each subjects. YouTube Because I've just got a YouTube account, I've started to look around the community over there and seeing what's been happening. I watched an ancient video of EDICTARTS taking to gnomieboy who left YouTube 3 years ago and hasn't been back since. He had videos which were good but they had low qualities, low volume and the only colour that stood out was red. I saw the situation it led up to and so far, EDICTARTS drove the kid away. But I don't blame anyone. Here's how I knew about this story: I was on YouTube lookign at EDICTARTS videos and he had videos called EDICTARTS Messages. There were 11 of these and he stated certain things like he was holding a MoC contest and stuff, but he also mentioned that 3 people on YouTube were imposters of him. They created accounts on EDICTARTS name. The 3 names were: EDICTARTS (Probably a space in there to make the name different, status unknown) EDICTARTS1 (Now removed) ED1CT4RT5 (Status unknown) Anyway, I saw 2 videos called EDICTARTS rants. I saw them, watched Angry Radio 1 and 2 then I saw TO HIM. gnomieboy apparently states that EDICTARTS was bullying him and stuff. He eventually starts to get angry at EDICTARTS. Anyway, the matter of the fact is that because so many people ranted at him, whenever sent him a bad comment in one of his videos, he deletes the comment, blocks the user, if he had them on his friends list deletes them and if he subscribed to that user, he unsubscribes to them. Eventually he cut of on So I don't really know. If you want to get access to the video, type in EDICTARTS Rant and then once the first one is finished, watch #2 but don't watch #3 because that isn't relevant. Anyway, then watch Angry Radio Episode 2 then TO HIM and you'll see the full story. Also, he was actually threatening people to go back into liking Bionicle or else he would delete them from his friends list. Anyway, if you do have YouTube, add me. I am BioniclePredator2. Go to Bionicle Takua/Takanuva Review and it SHOULD be there. CHFW I went back to CHFW (Custom Hero Factory Wiki) and I put up a blog saying I'm sorry for trying to merge the wikis. Anyway, that's not the point I'm worried about. I'm worried about the fact that TDG (ThatDevilGuy) said to King Joe, the admin of CHFW that I was supposed to be blocked because of what happened. Now, can someone tell me, why did I not get told? I mean, okay I went a bit loopy. But I should've known. Bionicle Reviews Wiki I have no idea what this wikia is for. Can you explain it to me? TF2 20:46, June 30, 2011 (UTC) 01/7/2011 My MoC's Okay. So I have made 5 new MoC's which I will eventually show you here on this wikia. The story plot will be on the Mask of Time. Ahkmou donned the Kanohi Vahi. However it was a reconstructed version of it as the original one seperated. So the original Vahi was destroyed. Pohatu Phantoka was killed while his Nuva and Mata form stayed alive (and no I haven't got the Mata yet). His Kakama was broken, so they merge the Vahi with it and it reconstructed a Kakama Nuva for air adaption. Anyway, Ahkmou wore it and became a Toa. However, his appearance was different. Insted of being a brown Matoran he was a black Toa and his Vahi was in the shape of the Kanohi Kraakhan. He forms a team called the Toa Mangaia (Not Mangai, MangaiA). My Birthday It is 11 days till my birthday. Whoopee. Hopefully, I get the Toa Mata. In that case: WHOOPEEEEEEE!!! So yeah. Friends On BioTube I think I've got: Sulferius TheSlicer On BioTube so far. I've sent invites to MT and Battera1202. I also think a few other users here have BT but they won't know me. Anyway that's all I have to say for now. Phyruss362 BioTube I sent Phyruss an invite to be a friend on BT but he apparently sent me a message back saying, "Kiss my ***.". I mean seriously. I don't want to argue but why? 9 Days So it's 9 days till my b-day. I can't wait. In the meantime, I shall play TF2! Category:Blog posts